


i've got sunshine on a cloudy day

by wickedwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, back at it with mike singing to el because its my favorite concept ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwheeler/pseuds/wickedwheeler
Summary: el's sad and mike knows just the way to cheer her up





	i've got sunshine on a cloudy day

Mike and El were spending their Saturday at the mall, as per El's request. She loved that place, so of course, he happily agreed to take her.

They were having the best time, as they always did together. Really, it didn't matter what it was they were doing, just as long as they were doing it with one another.  


The two had just left Sam Goody, raving about all the tapes they bought, until the conversation eventually died down. It was a comfortable silence though, as they walked along enjoying one another's company.

Mike didn't think anything of it, until he looked down at El to see a dispirited frown on her face. Worry instantly took over, realizing this was why she hadn't said anything in awhile. Something was wrong. 

"El, what's wrong?" Mike asked, his voice going soft as it often did when he spoke to her.

"Nothing..." She muttered quietly, diverting her sad gaze from his kind eyes.

"Come on, I know you're upset by the look on your face. What's the matter?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now." She told him, before smiling sadly. "I'll tell you later, okay? I promise."

Mike desperately needed to know what was wrong, so that he could fix it, but he didn't want to push her. She'd tell him whenever she was ready to.

He simply nodded, as they continued their stroll around the mall.

Minutes had passed and he couldn't stand it. El still looked so upset and he couldn't have that.

He hates to see her that way, thinking she was much too beautiful for anything other than a smile to be on her face.

Luckily though, he knew exactly how to cheer her up.

Mike sighed rather dramatically, before he moved to stand in front of her. "You're really gonna make me do it then, huh? Right here, right now?"

"Do what?" She asked, her head whipping up, her interest certainly piqued.

"Alright, I'm doin' it!" Mike announced, ignoring her question, which only confused her even more. It was only when he cleared his throat to prepare himself, that she caught on to what he was about to do.

"Mike you don't ha-" She attempted to put a stop to what was coming, but he was already too far gone.

_"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May._

_Well I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?"_

"Okay, okay! Stop!" El pleaded through her sudden uncontrollable laughter. "People are staring!"

"Let them stare!" Mike shouted out, causing the grin on her face to spread significantly. "I'm singing to my girl over here!"

_"My girl_

_My girl_

_My girl"_

Mike sang each line in contrasting tones, pointing at El each time he belted out the words.

El threw her hands over her face, sliding them down to rest at her chin as she enjoyed the show. She couldn't believe that the perfect boy standing in front of her, singing right in the middle of all those people, was her boyfriend. Her Mike.

_"Talkin' 'bout my girl"_

El brought her hands up to his cheeks, pulling him closer so that their faces mere inches apart.

_"My girl" _He sang one last time, though it was a bit muffled, due to the hold she had on his face squishing his cheeks.

"Mike Wheeler, I love you." El breathlessly spoke, before quickly leaning forward to softly kiss lips.

"I love you." Mike happily said back, pulling her hands down from his cheeks. He laced his fingers through hers before throwing their joined hands up in the air. "My girl!!"

El shook her head with a playful roll of her hazel eyes, before happily going back in to kiss him once more.

"You're such a dork!" She gushed, while taking his hand in hers again.

Mike grinned down at her, thrilled that he had brought a smile to her face. He knew singing to her would do the trick, but he wasn't done just yet.

"I'_ve got so much honey the bees envy me"_

El instantly threw her free hand over his mouth, preventing him from yelling out any more lyrics.

"You can stop singing Mike, really, I'm not sad anymore!" She assured him, with a toothy grin.

"Okay good." Mike sighed, bringing her hand up to softly kiss the top of it. "Then my job here is done!"

El giggled, pulling him closer, so that she clutched his arm tightly with both of hers.

"You know, I really love it when you sing to me." She sighed contentedly, resting her cheek against his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, it makes me so happy!" She cheerfully admitted, while gently nudging him with his chin. "Even if there's people all around."

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that, because you know I'm gonna sing to you so much you'll be begging me to stop." Mike teased, though he meant every word. He would sing to her so much she would surely grow tired of it.

El giggled once more, before leaning up to lovingly peck his cheek.

"Not possible."


End file.
